Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: Clorith songfic to the greenday song. Aerith's being torn apart from loneliness, and makes a wish on the stars. Oneshot, please review!


Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor this song.

AN: Ok, I thought of THIS songfic while listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day on the album American Idiot while 'coming home' (please forgive the pun) from a rehersal.

Strange for me to be writing songfics, as I usually don't.

Wake Me Up

When September Ends

Rain poured down from the sky, drenching a certain girl clad entirely in pink. She sighed, as her umbrella was back in the hotel room where she resided.

Alone.

Her emerald eyes stung for a moment, but she didn't let the tears fall. She smiled up at the stars, letting the droplets fall onto her face.

_Summer has come and passed_

_  
The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Had it really been seven years since he promised he'd come back?

She shook her head. They were so young back then...were they really even in love? She shook her head vigorously. They were. He promised he'd find her, and he'd keep that promise to her. He wouldn't lie to her. He never did.

"Cloud..."

Rain...it was raining when they first met...

FLASHBACK

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_  
Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

A much younger Aerith was sitting outside when suddenly it began to rain. She yelped as she stood up, holding her hands over her head in a weak attempt to keep the rain from entirely drenching her (to no avail, of course). She rammed into something and fell back, falling on her butt.

Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde figure above her, his light blue eyes shining-literally. She looked at him strangely. He held out a single hand to her, and she hesitantly took it. He pulled her close, so she was under his umbrella with him. She blushed furiously. He smelled so good...

UNFLASHBACK

As my memory rests 

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

A single tear made its way down her cheek, despite her mind's protests. She couldn't help it. She missed him so much...

She sighed, knowing Yuffie was probably looking for her, blissfully unaware of her feelings towards Cloud. He had always been a bit shy, and often ran from her when she smiled or hugged him.

She chuckled at the memory.

Summer has come and passed 

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Tears continued to cascade down her face, creating waterfalls of sadness on her cheeks. She burst into tears suddenly, kneeling down on the cold, wet, hard ground as her agony overwhelmed her.

Ring out the bells again 

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She cried for him. There was a void he had left in her heart, and the void was almost overwhelming. In every blonde's face she saw his smile. In every eye she saw his startling, glowing ones. In ever smile, she saw his love for her.

Was he even alive? The mental question took him by surprise. She had thought about it before, but...

A lamp went out, making the second district even darker. She couldn't bring herself to her feet again, and so she cried.

Here comes the rain again 

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

After a long while, she stood up and wiped her now bloodshot eyes with a small laugh. Some people looked adorable when they cried; she was not one of them. She started towards the center of the area, smiling softly.

"Stars...I have a request..." she started, her voice soft and broken.

"Bring him home...give him back to me...please..."

As my memory rests 

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

One Week Later

Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith were all in the library of their old home, discussing the issue of the heartless. Aerith smiled lightly at Yuffie and nodded in agreement of something she hadn't paid attention to.

The stars had not yet granted her wish.

Suddenly, the door opened and they turned. Cid walked in, trying to keep a smile at bay. He huffed, putting a toothpick in his mouth as he moved out of the way to reveal a cloaked figure. Aerith took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening.

"Heh! Look what I found wandering around Traverse Town. Thought he might be yours..."

Cloud stood in the doorway, his mako eyes looking deeply into hers. She could almost feel the pain he was feeling, the sadness over the years...but they lit up when she smiled brightly at him. That made her heart jump. He looked down, and she walked up to him, leaning down and looking up into his face. A scarlet cape prevented her from seeing his entire face.

Summer has come and passed 

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

She couldn't take it. The loneliness, the sadness, the void in her stomach...she lunged into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down and kissing her head and burying his face into her hair. His smell...it was still the same.

Like my fathers come to pass 

_Twenty years has gone so fast_

"Cloud..." she cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He took her into a desperate kiss, and she returned it with full force. She pulled back and stroked a hair out of his face, smiling up at him.

_Wake me up when September ends._

With one last look out the window, Aerith thanked the stars, for they had brought him home again.

_-End-_

CK-So? What'd ya think? I know, a second songfic by me, not sure if it was good myself, so PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever!!!

(for those who did not understand it before, I. Love. GREEN DAY!!!!!! Favorite band, man!)


End file.
